


Váhy

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Váhy

Je půl třetí ráno a Sherlock se rozpadá.  
Jeho mysl se drolí na malinkaté kousky a zůstává jen čekat, kdy se z něj stane ruina. Šedivá a prázdná. V jeho hlavě je oblačno, schyluje se k nekončícímu mrholení, je to tam jako na blatech. Pusté a bezútěšné. Nudí se.  


Sedí ve svém koženém křesle – výstřelku skandinávského dizajnu, a prochází se po zákoutích svého _Paláce mysli._ I když je výjimečný, jeho mysl naplňují v takových chvílích stejné věci, jako miliony jiných myslí po celém světě. Myslí na zlé věci, které se udály. Myslí na křivdy. Myslí na hanbu. Myslí na pomstu.  
Jeho duše se pomalu plní jedem a černým dýmem.  
Šipka vah se vychýlila.

_Pamatuješ, jak jsi tehdy v druhém ročníku pomalu propadal z tělocviku a všechna ta průměrná a hloupá děcka se ti smála?  
Kde jsou teď? Mohl bys jim ten jejich nicotný život znepříjemnit?_

_Tvá esej o alžbětinské době byla brilantní. Profesorka na druhé straně otravná stará panna bez kousku nadhledu. To je samo o sobě dostačujícím trestem – doufejme, že se dožije alespoň stovky._

_Stovky malých šťouchnutí a zlomyslností, křivých pohledů, podlých poznámek od lidského substrátu, který je stejně páchnoucí a nepříjemný, ovšem díky kterému bují a roste tohle město, které tak miluje. Jak jinak jim oplatit, než stejnou mincí? Blázen, psychopat, jdi se bodnout,neotravuj, vyšinutej, musíš –měl bys-držhubu..._

Přikládá polínka na plamen tlející nenávisti a ví, co by jej mohlo rozptýlit.  
Pěkná malá intimní vražda. To se mu na mordech líbilo – teda na těch vyřešených – byly trestem vždy pro dva. Nevyřešená vražda se mu zdala neúplná, urážela jeho intelekt a to nesnesl.

Vchodové dveře se zabouchli.  
Kroky na schodech jsou unavené, pomalé.  
„ Ach - ty nespíš. Jo...jak jinak.“

Sherlock se dívá na svého spolubydlícího a v jeho mysli protnou tmavá mračna prví sluneční louče.

_John – příliš unavený, tři večery nadčasů -  strniště (dvoudenní) – vlasy (sprcha v práci, voda přechlórovaná, vysušila jeho kůži jako pouštní vítr, jednorázový šampon)- košile (poslední čistá, protože tuhle nesnáší) – oči – rty-ruce..._

__  
John.  


Sherlock udělá tři rychlé kroky. Jeho mysl je znovu jasná a svobodná. Žádná špína spodních vod a hnusná zákoutí. Žádní _lidé._ Žádný _svět._

Vezme Johnovu tvář do dlaní, opře své čelo o jeho. Zhluboka se nadechne a cítí, jak se vrásky na Johnově čele vyrovnávají, jak ze šíje opadá napětí. Je příliš unavený na to, aby Sherlockovi unikl.

Neztrácí čas. Dotkne se Johnovych rtů, otírá se, zkoumá...pak do nich vnikne jazykem a odměnou mu je neslyšný vzdech. Johnova brašna spadne se žuchnutím na zem.  
  
Váhy se vyrovnávají.  
Vesmír je opět v pořádku.  


  



End file.
